


狂犬病×野麻雀

by HuXavier



Series: 狂犬病×野麻雀 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuXavier/pseuds/HuXavier
Summary: *21世纪设定*半藏捡了弟弟回家的故事
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Series: 狂犬病×野麻雀 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547119
Kudos: 2





	1. - 00-01 -

\- 00 -  
“哥哥，你在等我吗？”  
半藏看着年幼的弟弟，自嘲地笑了。  
果然，又是梦吧。  
——他俩已经分道扬镳很多年了。

\- 01 -  
岛田源氏永远记得那个下午。  
无人光顾的暗街，一如既往的肮脏不堪的自己。  
当他正准备将那块不知道是什么时候从哪个不知名的角落捡来的饭团塞到嘴里的时候，忽然听到一个有些冷硬的声音从巷口传来。  
“你就是源氏吗？”  
源氏？他在叫谁？  
啊——对了，源氏就是他自己吧。  
这个名字几乎从未被呼唤过，唯有的几次提及不过是在他更小的时候，一个温柔的女人的嘴里。可惜那个女人也不见了，留给他的，不过是个再也不会有人叫到的名字。  
大约是因为这个原因，源氏反应了一会儿，这才颇为艰涩地开口：“是……”  
发话的其实是个年龄不大的少年，留着半长的头发，脸颊上还存着些稚嫩。或许是因为声音里带着的冷硬，使他看起来还算成熟。  
“那应该没错了。”他转头向身后跟来的几个男人说了些什么。  
源氏只是静静地看着他们，一双眼睛里没有丝毫波动，手里捏着那个饭团，直到它变形，烂在手心里，成了粘糊糊的东西。  
交代完毕后，那个少年快步走来。  
哒哒的脚步声却使源氏莫名心安了起来。他忽然有了一种奇怪的感觉，心脏跳个不停，连手心也渗出汗水，使手心里的饭团粘成更加混沌的一团。他自己也不知道他在激动些什么，或者说——期待些什么。  
“你好，源氏。我是你的哥哥，岛田半藏，从今天起，你就是我岛田家的一员了。”半藏伸出手，拉起坐在地上的源氏。  
他的手扣着源氏的，丝毫不嫌弃对方手心里由饭团粘成的粘糊糊的沾着尘土的物质。  
“现在，跟我回去吧，回到我们的家里。”  
离近了看，源氏才发觉这个自称是自己哥哥的人，有一双极为美丽的眼睛，又黑又亮，带着点冷澈的味道。  
他缩了缩自己还包在人家手心里的手指，有生以来，头一次觉得眼眶有些酸涩，但是脸颊上的肌肉，却止不住地想要上扬。  
他张了张口，却始终难以发出哪怕半个音节。  
握着他手的少年似乎发现了他的窘迫，向他笑了笑。但也许是因为常年的冷脸，这个笑容有些僵硬。  
“走吧，源氏。”  
说着，他以难以抗拒的力道，像是半拖半拽似的，领着源氏走出这条暗街。  
今天是个难得的好天气，特别是在下午，风和日丽的。  
暗街外的天很亮。  
岛田源氏永远记得那个下午。  
是谁让他的名字有了意义。


	2. - 02 -

\- 02 -  
对于源氏来讲，外面的世界太过陌生了。  
他坐在舒适的豪华轿车里，全身的神经紧绷，除了臀部这种无法躲避的部位外，几乎没有任何其他的部位与座椅接触。他看着车窗外不停变换的场景与一道道掠过的树影，不安之下的心却又空茫得不得了。  
自小在城市的阴暗处里摸滚打爬的他，从不知道，这个世界是这样大，又是这样光怪陆离。  
或许是感知到了些什么，身边的少年悄悄握住了他的手。  
源氏一个激灵，立刻回头，却发现半藏紧抿着唇，看似冷漠地盯着车外。  
“放松点，源氏。”声音很轻，却又有着令人难以抗拒的力量。  
“……好。”  
事实上，无论是街边的灯红酒绿也好，人声鼎沸的闹市也好，又或者是岛田家那大到不可思议而又豪华无比的宅邸也好——这一切都令源氏极度不自在。但是——他看了看半藏那一直到了岛田宅邸都没有松开的手——他知道，哪怕只是为了这一个人，他也必须适应。  
哥哥……  
源氏露出了有生以来的，第一个微笑。

与如今科技发展极为不符的是，岛田家族是个完完全全的老牌家族。  
这种“老牌”并不仅仅体现在他们那据说已有数百年历史的老宅上。在这个家里，上到长老，下到佣人，都严谨地遵守着一套约定俗成的规矩。  
尽管在外人眼里，岛田家族是日本位于龙头地位的黑道世家。但在源氏眼里，这个家族里处处透漏着一股腐朽的味道，拖着行将就木的躯壳，却自以为还蓬勃生机。  
但是，却有一个人例外。  
半藏一直牵着源氏的手，试图让他这个弟弟能够安心一些。  
在到达正厅的时候，半藏迟疑了片刻，牵着源氏走向了另外一条路，把那些跟着他的人，通通留在了那里。  
二人都沉默着，穿过九曲十八弯般的走廊。一路上，除了他们的脚步声与衣料摩擦的声音外，就只剩下风吹过树叶所带来的清浅的声音了。  
源氏忽然希望，这段路最好没有尽头。  
最终，半藏在一间屋子前停住了脚步。  
“我先带你去整理一下，这个样子去见叔父他们的话，会被斥责为无礼的。”  
说着，他揉了揉源氏的脑袋。  
实话来讲，手感并不好。源氏的头发也不知有多久没有洗过了，除了硬得让人不舒服外，还散发着隐隐的臭味。但是对于半藏来讲，这样以一个长者的姿态对待别人的经历，确实是从未有过的，于是他又忍不住摸了一把。  
而源氏也从未有过这样的，被人宠溺的感觉。头顶的那只手所散发出来的温度似乎越来越高，甚至令他微微眯起了眼睛。  
看着源氏并没有躲避，甚至颇为享受的样子，半藏松了口气，而后拉开门。  
他指向浴室的方向，用着他自己并没有察觉到的温柔语气道：“那里就是浴室，你自己去清理吧。”  
源氏看向那边，忽然摇了摇头。  
“怎么了？”  
他仰视着半藏，看着他因为常年冷脸而有些僵硬的微笑，缓缓地张大眼睛，露出了一个微笑，仿佛一个真正的孩童一般。  
“我……不会用那些东西，帮我……哥哥……”  
源氏说话的时候有些断断续续的，半藏知道，这是因为他多年不与人交流造成的。他又想到在接源氏回来前，看到的那些对于源氏的生活状况的报告，莫名起了怜惜之意。再加上他头一次看到源氏展露笑容，大大的眼睛里水亮亮的，就像是那种离不了主人的小奶狗……  
于是，鬼使神差的，生性淡漠，从不轻易接触旁人，甚至连女仆都没有过的岛田少主，轻声答道——  
“好。”


	3. - 03 -

\- 03 -  
“源氏大人，快下来！”  
源氏晃着腿躺在树上，闲闲地眯着眼睛，有一只鸟划着蹁跹的弧度飞向高处。  
女佣在树下不停地叫喊着，也不知在急些什么。  
——啧，好烦。  
一阵熟悉的脚步声渐渐传来。  
紧接着是女佣带着急切的呼叫：“半藏大人，源氏大人他……”  
“我知道了，你们先退下吧。”  
源氏透过枝叶看向半藏走来的方向，勾起嘴角，露出一个张扬的笑，而后翻身一跃——  
“哥——”  
强劲的冲击力使半藏不由踉跄着退后两步，他能清晰地感觉到源氏环在他脖颈的双臂有多么地用力。  
半藏的双手僵在半空，微微蹙起眉头，也不知道是放下好，还是抽出来好。  
“你都多大了，这个样子成何体统，快松开。”  
说着扯开了源氏圈着自己的手。  
源氏就着力道收回双手，愉悦地发现自己兄长的眼里不易察觉的温柔成分。  
“你又没有去学校？”  
说到这件事，源氏撇了撇嘴道：“那些东西，我早都懂了……”看到半藏又想说些什么，他又立刻掏出飞镖，“训练也有好好地做……不信你看！”说着顺手讲飞镖射向庭院中的练习靶，正中靶心。  
半藏见状，叹了口气道：“无论如何，你不能再游手好闲下去了，为了家族的荣誉，你也应该成熟一些了，源氏。”  
“这样的家族我从未有过期待，它的荣誉跟我有什么关系。”源氏发出一声嗤笑。  
“怎么会没关系？”半藏微微抬高了音调，“你是我的孪生兄弟，也是岛田家的第二顺位继承人，如果我死了，你就是新的继……”  
“你怎么会死？”在半藏的话还没有说完的时候，源氏突然打断了他。  
源氏一把抓住半藏的手腕，微微睁大眼睛，紧紧地盯着半藏。他的眼睛有些泛红，声音也忽然急切了起来。  
良久，源氏有点颤抖地再次开口：“你不会死的对吧，哥……”  
半藏扭了扭被源氏握得有些发疼的手腕，垂下眼帘，避开了源氏的目光。  
“……有些事情，谁也没有办法预料。”  
他的长发些微散落，遮住了半张面庞。微垂下的眼睑上，睫毛微微颤动，似乎是这个男人身上少见的脆弱一般。  
“这是家族的荣誉，你的使命，对吗？”源氏松开手，闷闷地开口。  
半藏沉默，这便是无声的回答。  
源氏看着兄长的发顶，忽然发狠，一把将半藏推在墙壁上。  
他的左手撑在半藏耳边，右手猛然拉开半藏的衣襟。  
“你的使命——家族的荣誉，这种鬼东西非要用摧残你的方式来践行吗！”他几乎是半吼着地在半藏的耳边说。  
而他的指尖，正覆在半藏胸口处那一道道纵横交错的疤痕上。  
半藏怔住，沉默片刻，道：“对我来讲，这不算摧残。”  
“那我呢？”  
源氏咬着牙问道。  
他闭了闭眼，长舒一口气，缓缓松开对于半藏的桎梏。  
“哥，还有一个月我就二十岁了，你以为我还是什么都不知道吗？”  
他轻轻摸着半藏的侧脸：“如果这份荣誉，给你带来的只有疲惫和压抑的话，那么我一定不会接受它。”说着，源氏又压低了声线，“之于源氏，最重要的，永远是哥哥。”  
半藏蓦地红了脸，一把挥开源氏的手。


	4. - 04 -

\- 04 -  
在拍开源氏的手后，半藏扭头就走。  
也不知道是因为什么原因，他的心脏正在用一种不正常的快速跳个不停。  
——你慌了，半藏。  
他拢紧方才被扯开的领口，步伐渐渐加快，似乎在急于逃离什么。  
——你为什么慌了？  
“哥！”  
背后是源氏有些急切的呼喊。  
半藏的脚步微微顿了顿。  
源氏抓住这个机会，三步并作两步上前，拉住了半藏的胳膊。  
“哥，你生气了？”  
“没有，你放开。”  
源氏又绕到半藏前面，拦住他的去路：“那你别躲开我，除了关于岛田家的事，我什么都听你的。”  
“但我只是希望你能够承担起你作为岛田家的男人的责任！”说着，半藏撇开了脑袋。  
所以他没有看到源氏隐约暗沉下来的眼睛。  
源氏轻声叹气，把手搭在自己兄长的肩上：“我知道了……”他勾起嘴角，用一种稍微轻快了些的语气说，“反正我还有一个月才成年嘛，即使我再任性，也还是可以理解的对吧，哥。”  
半藏无奈地看了他一眼。  
“算啦算啦，这些就随他去吧。”源氏笑起来很天真  
，仿佛刚才那个把自己的兄长摁在墙壁上行为粗暴的人根本就不是他一样。  
“你啊……”半藏悄悄叹了口气。  
一切争执似乎都只是幻影，兄弟二人又恢复了以往的和平氛围。年轻些的青年绕着年长些的那个不停说着些什么，每看到自己聊天的对象微微的笑，都会不由自主地朗笑出声。年长些的会安静地挺完面前的人的话，时不时回应几声，或是露出一个几不可见的浅笑。  
“哥，你给我准备礼物了吧，成人礼的礼物。”  
“……”  
“欸？不——是吧！好过分啊，你亲爱的弟弟源氏——我的成人礼，一生只有一次的重要仪式，作为兄长的你居然什么都没有准备？”  
“我会准备的……”  
“这个态度真是太敷衍了！总之你别想逃过去！我不会放过你的——成人礼的那天……”  
#  
今天是岛田源氏二十岁的生日。  
半藏最终还是以一个兄长的身份为他举办了这次盛大的成人礼，这就算做是他的礼物了。  
哥哥还是送了礼，这让失去了借口的源氏有些小小的不高兴。  
不过——  
一想到这是哥哥为自己举办的宴会，那么繁忙的哥哥抽出自己不多的空闲时间为自己策划的宴会，源氏就没有办法控制自己上扬的嘴角。  
由于太过兴奋，今天源氏早早地起了床，换好了定制的礼服，站在穿衣镜前不停地傻笑。  
镜子里的青年洋溢着灿烂的笑脸，因为叛逆将头发染成了绿色。但这有些怪异的颜色却又偏偏被他完美地驾驭住，意外地十分适合。  
量身定制的白色礼服熨帖地覆盖在他的身体上，设计从总体上来讲，又有些欧式的复古意味，这使他看起来就像是从故事里走出来的王子一样，挺拔而俊朗。  
源氏满意地看着镜子里的自己，又有些期待半藏看到自己的反应。  
——哥哥会夸我吗？  
宴会的地址定在了岛田家族名下的一处酒店里。  
会场布置得十分豪华，但又很细致，可以看的出策划这次成人礼的人是有多么用心。  
源氏满心欢喜地抵达会场，颇有些惊讶地看着这一切。  
“我哥哥呢？”他随口叫住一位侍者，问道。  
“源氏大人，半藏大人还没有到……”  
——还没有到？  
源氏不由蹙起眉头。


	5. - 05 -

\- 05 -  
觥筹交错的大厅里，每个人的脸上都挂着得体的微笑——但有一个除外。  
宴会一直从早上开到了傍晚，但是，源氏所期待的那个人一直没有出现。  
当他捏着讲稿站在话筒前致辞时，眼睛却在不停地巡视着场内，这导致预计内五分钟的致辞只剩下了一分钟不到。  
源氏阴沉着脸从发言台上走下来，全然不顾那些长辈们斥责的低呵。  
他们看到他渐渐走远，在某个角落停下，无视了一切或探究或鄙夷的目光。  
那些长辈中有一人叹气，低声道——  
“……那个女人养大的孩子，呵，果然不成体统……”  
“真是太无礼了……”  
尽管他们压低了声音，但源氏依旧听得一字不差。  
他不由想起很多年前，自己刚被半藏接回岛田家的那天。  
半藏对他太过温柔，于是，他以为自己即将回去的，会是一个“幸福”的地方。但是，当半藏牵着他的手见到那些长老时，他们眼底的嫌弃甚至都懒得掩饰。  
也是从那天起，他便发现，无论自己做什么，做得是好是坏，在他们眼里，都没有差别——因为他那个连他自己都记不太清了的母亲，从一开始，他就被否定了一切。  
只有半藏了。  
可是就连这场由半藏亲手为他准备的成人礼，也在这些家伙的介入下，变得面目全非。  
原本说好的一些只属于他们兄弟二人的内容，变成了现在这样的官方形式，只不过是为了所谓的“岛田家的面子”罢了。  
而到了现在，半藏还没有到，源氏也猜的出来会是什么事情绊住了他的脚步。  
——他的哥哥啊，从来都是为了所谓的“家族荣誉”而东奔西走的。  
再等等，再等等……也许，他下一刻就来了呢。  
源氏轻啜手中端着的红酒，微微眯起了眼。  
会场中心，那些长老们还在不停地说着些什么，成功地转移了大多数人原本胶着在源氏身上的目光。他们虚伪地笑着，全然将这场成人礼当做了自己发展势力的平台。  
冷哼一声，源氏仰起头，将杯中的酒一饮而尽。  
结果直到宴会结束，半藏也没有出现。  
#  
半藏揉着酸痛的肩膀，一步一步向自己的房间走去。  
不知道从什么时候开始，家族对于他的要求又一次提高了——自己被派遣的任务愈发艰难。  
比如这次，他需要作为家族代表与来自意大利的一个老牌黑手党家族进行谈判。  
这是件很棘手的事情。  
谈判的内容有关于一批军火，半藏必须为岛田家争得更多的利益，而对方也死咬不放。谈判进行到最后，还是从一场和平交涉转变为了激斗。  
当半藏用枪支抵着对方的代表的脑袋的时候，这次谈判才在对方的妥协下结束了。  
其实半藏很不喜欢自己的家族所从事的这些这些东西。  
但是，作为岛田家的继承人，他没的选择。  
为了家族的荣誉，总得舍弃些什么。  
——今天是源氏的成人礼呢，我没到场，他应该会不高兴吧。  
当半藏拉开自己的房门的时候，他才发现，源氏不仅仅是不高兴而已。  
半藏拖着疲惫的脚步走进自己的房间，抬起眼，却吓了一跳。  
——源氏正难得地端端正正地坐在他的面前，目光灼灼地盯着他。  
“源氏？”  
“哥，你回来了。”源氏歪着头微笑，可语气却令人有些阴森森的。  
借着月光，半藏可以看出源氏脸上明显的红晕。  
他压下心里的不安，问道：“你喝酒了？怎么喝了这么多？”  
源氏用手撑着地面，缓缓站起身，并向他走来——  
“对啊，我是喝了很多。但是哥哥不来，我很难过啊……”  
“抱歉，源氏……”半藏的心里忽然有些愧疚。  
源氏却摇了摇头，将手搭在半藏肩上，轻声在他耳边说道：“哥，不用道歉，我没有怪你……”说着，他的手探进了半藏微松的领口，“一切都是那些家伙的错……”  
“你在干什么，源氏？！”


	6. - 06 -

\- 06 -  
源氏看着半藏有些惊慌的神色，舔了舔唇，露出更加肆意的笑。  
“哥……”他一把捏住半藏的脸，强硬地迫使他抬起头直视自己。  
源氏的动作有些粗暴，让半藏觉得脸颊生疼，于是他下意识地想要挥开他的手。但当他看清源氏的表情的时候，却一句话也说不出来了。  
那是一种极具压迫性的笑。  
直到今天，半藏才意识到，源氏早都不是那个跟在自己身后，不停叫着“哥哥”，需要被保护的小孩子了。无论是外表还是心理，他都已经是一个成熟的男人了，甚至是一个比自己还要高大的男人。  
源氏放开了对他脸庞的钳制，顺着他的脸轻轻抚摸，一路向下。他的指尖滑过半藏颈侧，又渐渐沿着腰线到达了臀部，还颇为轻佻地捏了捏。而他的另一只手也没有闲下，不紧不慢地解开半藏的扣子。  
半藏的身体在这样的挑逗下完全僵住了。  
“你到底……在做什么……快停下，源氏……”  
半藏的声音不由发颤——他控制不住自己的声音，就像他控制不住自己脸庞上的燥热，也控制不住自己加速的心跳一样。  
“不要，才不停下。”源氏微微凑近他，低声在他耳边说，“哥哥难道不知道我要做什么吗？我喝醉了哦，哥哥，所以我可以任性的……”  
他温热的气息打在半藏的耳廓上，从这个地方引起一阵怪异的酥麻感，一直蔓延到了全身。  
源氏放在他臀部的手，开始隐晦地在那道沟壑上来回滑动。  
半藏的身体更加僵硬了。  
“放手，源氏……”  
源氏的回应，是伸向他的前端的手——无声的拒绝。  
感到自己裤子前的拉链被拉开时，半藏仿佛从梦中惊醒了般，忽然开始挣扎，狠狠地推开了源氏。  
这时，他才终于将自己兄弟的这些行为渐渐串联起来，也彻彻底底地明白了源氏的意图。  
“胡闹！”  
半藏的声音坚定了起来，就像是磐石一般坚不可摧，却又十分生硬，混合着压抑的怒火，和隐隐的羞恼。  
源氏眯了眯眼，从心底里发出一声嗤笑——而他也确实这么做了。  
——多么严厉的声调啊，但你为什么不敢看着我呢，哥哥？  
而半藏微微侧头，盯着地面，听到那声嗤笑，肩头却不易察觉地抖了抖。  
可这并没有逃过源氏的眼睛。  
轻笑两声，源氏再度上前，用难以拜托的力道捏着半藏的下巴，又一次强迫他同自己对视。  
“哥哥，我都说过了，我喝醉了，所以可以胡闹。”  
源氏的眼睛就像一汪深潭，看不到底，看似宁静，却又令人深觉不安。  
“你……”  
但这次，源氏并没有留给半藏说话的机会。在他刚准备开口说些什么的时候，当机立断地用自己的唇封住了他的。  
——反正也不会说什么自己爱听的话，那么不如不听。  
在源氏的脸凑近的那一刻，半藏就结结实实地愣住了。  
源氏的唇很软，和他那种倔强的形象一点都不相符。或许是因为喝了很多酒的缘故，他的温度很高，带着淡淡的红酒的香气，莫名有些醉人。  
源氏试探着伸出舌头，却意外地没有遭到拒绝。他不由在心底笑出声来，转而更加专注于这个吻。  
他的舌尖划过他的牙龈，又勾起他的舌头，试图挑起它的反应。他又轻轻搔刮着半藏的上颚，感到他微微地瑟缩。  
——真是敏感呢。  
也许是因为今晚的源氏从头到尾都很不正常，仅仅是一个吻，就让半藏有些站不住了。他的脊椎酥麻难耐，双腿也开始发软，只能虚虚地靠在门背上，防止自己跌倒。但无论如何，这个吻都有些太过绵长太过醉人了。半藏甚至觉得，自己也许会溺死在这个吻里。  
于是，他甚至都搞不清楚自己的衬衫究竟是什么时候被脱掉的。  
他也不知道，究竟是什么时候，自己渐渐靠坐在了门背下，而源氏开始向自己的下体进攻。  
源氏终于放过了半藏那所剩不多的气息。  
他轻轻抚过那接吻后变得红润的唇，却在半藏这口气还没有缓完的时候，附身咬住了他的乳珠。  
还没有完全消退的无力感又一次席卷而来。  
半藏从不知道，作为一个男人，自己的胸口居然会这样敏感。  
源氏舔弄着自己左胸的乳珠，左手却在另一边大力地揉捏——而他的右手却还在不断地挑拨着他的胯下。  
半藏觉得，自己也许要疯了——在这种无处不在，却又触摸不到的快感之中。  
他的手放在源氏的肩膀上，想要推开他，却怎么也使不上力气。  
——是没有力气，还是不想推开？  
脑海中有声音这么问他。  
半藏忽然感到一阵茫然——  
这个问题，他无法回答。


	7. Chapter 7

\- 07 -  
源氏还在不断地挑逗着半藏的身体。  
不得不承认，源氏的手段很高明，天知道他是哪里学来的。  
而半藏却愈发无可适从。身体上的感觉越明显，他的心里就越空洞。  
理智告诉他，他应该推开源氏，阻止他继续做下去，他们是亲兄弟，在他们之间，绝不应该发生这样的事。但是他却该死地在欲望里昏昏沉沉，还有一点他说不出来，也不敢细想的小心思。  
“源氏……”  
被呼唤的人却没有给予回应，他握住了半藏的性器。他的手很灵活，不停地从不同的方位玩弄着自己手里的东西，甚至坏心眼地搔过中央的凹陷处。  
“呃……”  
大约是这种感觉确实有些刺激，半藏猛地向上弓起腰背。  
感到半藏有些激烈的反应，源氏终于放过了半藏饱经蹂躏的乳头，他微微抬起眼，向半藏露出一个意味不明的笑容。  
半藏断断续续地喘着气，看到这个笑容不由有些发冷。  
于是他抬起手臂，遮住了双眼，近乎呢喃道:“源氏，这样不对，停下来……”  
源氏却轻声笑了笑，反问道:“哥哥不是觉得很舒服吗？你看——”他恶劣地拖长尾音，弹了弹半藏挺起的部位，“这里明明这么兴奋……”  
“那么，为什么要停下？”  
说着，他又抬起半藏的双腿，褪下他的裤子。  
半藏沉默着任由他动作，但是内心里却在不断地挣扎。他咬紧牙关，试图抵抗自己内心的想法。  
源氏将半藏的双腿架在肩上，握住他那相较于常人更为纤细的脚踝。  
光滑的皮肤带来温热的触感令他不由赞叹出声:“这个地方真的很美，摸起来也像我看到的一样漂亮……”  
“闭嘴！”半藏呵斥道，但却因为失了力道而发颤的声线，带出了一种别样的意味。  
——就像是在对我撒娇一样……  
源氏微微眯起了眼睛。  
“不要，我可是在夸奖哥哥啊……”他笑吟吟道，手还在脚踝上轻轻摩挲，“终于被我摸到了……我早都想这么做了。”  
半藏的身体又一次僵硬了，他忽然有种不好的预感，格外希望源氏别再说下去。  
尽管隐隐体会到了他的抗拒，但源氏依旧不紧不慢地继续说道:“难道哥哥一直体会不到吗？”说着，他放开半藏的脚踝，身体前倾，手指探向他的后方，“我的心情……哥哥真的完全感受不到吗？”  
当他的手指触碰到自己从未开拓过的领域的时候，半藏一个激灵，立刻开始反抗。但是源氏却稳稳地压在他的身上，令他丝毫不能逃脱。  
无论是手里做的，或是嘴上说的，源氏的行为都在明目张胆地挑衅着半藏的底线。  
“……别说了。”半藏沙哑着嗓音，苍白地拒绝。  
但源氏显然不会听他的话:“如果哥哥装作不清楚，那么我就说给哥哥听——”  
第一根手指在穴口打着转，缓缓地刺入。  
“嗯……”半藏闷哼一声。  
源氏的手指开始浅浅地抽插，试图使他适应这样的感受。  
“我喜欢哥哥。”  
说着，探出第二根手指。  
后方渐渐被开拓的感觉给半藏带来的，除了无力感之外还有深深的恐惧。但是，令半藏更为痛苦的，却是他同胞兄弟笑着吐出的话语。  
“不是来自血缘上的喜欢，而是一个单独的个体对另一个单独的个体的，与任何外物都没有关联的喜欢。”  
第三根手指也探进了后穴，源氏开始大幅度的进出。  
除了一不小心溢出的那声闷哼，在开拓的过程中，半藏始终咬紧牙关，没有泄露一丝声音。  
源氏渐渐收起了笑容，语气也变得执着而急切。  
“这份感情，是发自心底的，来自我——岛田源氏的全身心的喜欢。”  
感到半藏的后穴已经扩张得差不多了，源氏这才拉下自己的裤子，露出早已蓄势待发的性器。  
他稍微放松对半藏的压制，将自己的东西抵在半藏的穴口。  
感到有什么坚硬而滚烫的东西抵在自己的身后，半藏忽然像是用尽全身的力气般，剧烈地挣扎。  
……  
不对，这样不对。  
我们是兄弟。  
源氏不该有这样的感情。  
我们不该有这样的行为。  
错了，一切都错了。  
包括我在内，都……  
半藏的大脑变得一片混乱，不知名的声音在不停地叫嚣着不明所以的话语。  
而源氏却偏偏要火上浇油。  
他的力气大得惊人，再次镇压了半藏的一切反抗。  
“别挣扎了，哥哥……”  
别说了，闭嘴！  
半藏想要喝止他继续说下去，却发现自己颤抖个不停，无论如何也发不出声音。  
源氏趴在他的耳边，不再含有笑意的声音，变得低沉起来。  
求求你，放过我……  
千万不要，不要说出来……  
源氏坚挺的地方又一次抵在半藏的穴口。  
而半藏还在不断地挣扎。  
终于，源氏吐出了最后一句话——  
“你和我不是一样的吗，半藏。”  
伴随着这句话，源氏毫不留情地整根挺入。  
一切反抗都停止了。  
这句话就像是一个开关，断掉了半藏身上所有的电源。  
对啊，我们都是一样的。  
错了的人，也包括我在内。  
半藏睁开眼，静静地看着天花板。  
……为什么要说出来呢。  
源氏吻去半藏脸侧悄悄滑落的泪滴。  
——我的哥哥呀……


	8. - 08 -

\- 08 -  
他是你在这世界上除了我与你的父亲外，与你最亲近的人。  
他是你的弟弟，你是他的哥哥。  
作为哥哥，你要保护他；  
作为弟弟，他会守候你。  
你们本就是一体的。  
很多年前，在半藏还小的时候，母亲曾这样对他说。  
于是他下定决心做一个好哥哥。  
#  
源氏将自己深深埋在半藏的身体里，明明躁动不安，却又舍不得开始动作。  
他一直想像现在这样对待自己的兄长。  
作为兄长，岛田半藏从来都是高大而不可侵犯的形象。其实不过比自己大三岁罢了，却总是用尽一切办法保护自己。  
不忍让他身陷险境，于是半藏替他承担了一切本应属于他的责任。与他的轻松相对的，是半藏愈发沉重的负担。  
从十多年前半藏不顾反对，固执地要将自己接回来开始，一直到今天，他还是扮演着保护者的角色，从未改变。  
半藏静静地躺在源氏的身下，微眯着眼看向天花板，就像只慵懒的猫。  
源氏双手撑在地板上，将他圈在怀里。  
“哥，你怎么不说话了？”  
源氏又稍微抬高音调，带着点惯有的轻佻道:“我果然说对了？”  
半藏无动于衷。  
于是他扯起一个有些僵硬的笑:“你不说话，我就当你默认了啊……你也喜欢我的，对吧。”  
半藏闻言忽然向他投以一个带着些凶狠的眼神。  
看到这个反应，源氏轻笑出声，只当半藏是恼羞成怒。  
可他永远不知道，此刻的半藏，究竟在心里进行着怎样绝望的拉锯战。  
“哥，那我动了？”  
虽说是问句，但提问者显然没有让对方回答的意图。话音未落，忍耐多时的源氏便弯下腰，掐着半藏的腰开始动作。  
半藏收回视线，又开始茫然地盯着上空。  
源氏的力度很大，坚硬、滚烫的性器每一下都狠狠地向尽可能深的地方顶去，毫不留情地开拓着半藏脆弱的甬道。  
疼痛，没有一丝余地的疼痛。  
“嗯……”即便是受惯了伤，也早已疼习惯了的半藏，也不由轻声痛呼。  
明明是一块没有骨头的海绵体，却能够膨胀成这样令人难以想象的大小，却能变得这样坚硬，仿佛能够把脆弱的肠道捣碎一般。  
痛苦就像一张细密的网，将半藏整个人都牢牢地禁锢着。  
源氏却在不断地加大着侵略的力度。作为一个刚刚成年的男人，性这种他从未触及过的领域对他来讲，就是一场狂欢。  
不仅是肉体上的欢愉，更多的是心理上的满足。  
尽管源氏并不知道究级的性爱究竟是什么滋味，但他敢保证，半藏带给他的快乐是无与伦比的。  
这种隐秘的地方从未被使用过，紧致而又温暖，将自己温和地包裹在中间。无论用多大的力气去进攻它，它都会回以更加热烈的纠缠。  
——这样的坦率，和半藏本身一点也不像。  
半藏抬起手臂，遮住自己的眼睛。  
下体的疼痛绵延不断，一下又一下的顶弄使他偶尔溢出的呻吟也变得断断续续。  
源氏微微抿着唇，双手放开半藏的腰部，改为扶着他的大腿——这样可以让他稍稍直起身，看到半藏的模样。  
半藏依旧用手臂遮住自己的眼睛，看不清表情。  
“哥，把手放下来吧，我想看看你。”  
但他知道，半藏一定不会听他的。  
轻轻叹了口气，源氏侧过头，在半藏的大腿内侧狠狠咬下。  
突如其来的痛感令半藏下意识地放下胳膊，惊慌地望向源氏。  
源氏勾起微笑，舔去牙印上渗出的血液，抓住这个机会，俯下身，将半藏的双手牢牢按在他的头顶，然后加快了征伐的频率。  
这样的体位，让半藏整个人被折叠了起来。腿部与腰部的肌肉被拉扯，紧绷成了一种美妙的弧度。  
源氏看着半藏潮红的脸庞，愈发燥热——于是他的性器又涨大了一圈。他的双眼微微泛红，嘴角却挂着笑，看起来分外诡异。  
“哈啊……”  
半藏仰起脖颈，喉结微微颤动，这种脆弱的弧度却进一步点燃了源氏的热血。  
“哥……”他的声音有些沙哑。  
他的动作更为粗暴了。  
每一次顶入，都仿佛带着杀气一般。  
“唔啊！”  
好痛……  
半藏阖起双眼，大口喘气，似乎这样能够减缓身体的疼痛。  
“看着我，哥。”  
半藏闻言别过脑袋。  
源氏见状，抿紧唇瓣，再不发一语，只是不停地抽插，在半藏身上的各个地方留下痕迹。  
年轻人的精力总是过于充沛，特别是这种刚刚成年的，缺乏社会磨砺的年轻人。  
或许是因为源氏持续的时间太长，半藏竟然从这种没有断点的痛里感到了莫名其妙的快感。  
摩擦，激撞。  
年轻的身体，还有他偶尔的喘息。  
痛苦还是一样的痛苦，但是却渐渐升起了令人羞恼的快乐。  
“嗯……”  
终须有那么一声呻吟，不再是纯粹的痛呼。  
于是一发不可收拾。  
热度仿佛一颗炸弹，忽然在胸腔里炸开，然后沿着血液攀缘到整个躯体——就连下体也在这样的温度下抬起了头。  
半藏睁开眼睛，看向自己那因为恼怒而不发一语的弟弟，忽然笑了。


	9. - 09 -

\- 09 -  
“哥……”  
源氏用着有些沙哑的声音轻声呼唤着半藏。他撑着上半身，指尖轻触身侧之人的眉头。  
已经因为疲倦而先一步睡过去的半藏看起来并不安稳。源氏指尖所触的地方微微隆起，拧着沟壑。  
他总是这样。  
永远都在不安与担忧里桎梏着。因为家族的教条，把自己的人生也强硬地染成灰白的色调。  
半藏的肩膀上有一道伤口，现在仍旧微微渗着 血。  
“啧……”  
#  
半藏咬着筷子，微微眯着眼，看起来有些呆滞。  
事实上他保持这样的动作已经有好几秒了。  
“哥？”源氏伸手，在他眼前晃了晃。  
“哈？”半藏宛如游梦初醒，猛地抬头。  
源氏放下筷子，改为撑着半边脸的姿势，幽幽地看向半藏。  
他的脸色很不好，整个人都是一副困倦不堪的模样。半藏的眼睛微微泛红，更衬出眼底的青黑色。源氏甚至可以清晰地看到他覆盖在眼球上的血丝。  
“你怎么了，哥？”  
半藏有些迷茫地看向源氏，道：“我怎么了？”  
大约是半藏这种难得一见的柔弱姿态使源氏晃了神——他微微歪着头，神情带着无辜。于是，原本带些质问的语气又柔和了下来。  
“你看起来需要睡眠，哥哥。”  
“是吗……”  
源氏狠狠地叹了口气，忽然起身勾起半藏的下巴。  
“这是在餐桌上啊哥！你都直接打起盹了！”  
源氏直直地注视着半藏的眼睛，虽然是饱含压迫意味的姿势，但眼里的关切却多得像是要溢出来了一样。  
半藏却下意识地避开了这样的目光。  
——自从源氏成人礼的那晚后，他便愈发难以面对源氏。尽管源氏照顾着他的心思，自那之后并没有再次做出什么逾距的举动，也绝口不提那天的事，仿佛什么都没有发生过一样，但半藏却偏偏没有办法和源氏像从前一样相处。  
“这两天任务多了点，稍稍多费了些神。”说着小幅度地抬头，脱离了源氏的钳制。  
这倒是实话。  
但是源氏却渐渐收了笑容，张了张嘴，似乎想要说些什么，却又难以开口。  
半藏看到他这幅模样，想了想，颇为体贴地问道：“怎么了？”  
源氏深深地看他一眼，最终只是叹气道：“别太累了，哥……其实不值得的。”  
他只是觉得，半藏这样反常的情况，一定不对劲罢了。  
那深深一瞥，让半藏背后发冷。  
但他却下意识回道：“家族的荣誉是我的责任，你也应该一样，源氏。”  
回应他的，是源氏的一声嗤笑。  
#  
源氏的预感似乎成真了。  
那天餐后，半藏最终选择了妥协，于是他在弟弟的照看下陷入梦境。然而出乎他意料的是，这一觉，竟长达一天一夜。  
连半藏自己都没有料到，他居然已经疲倦到了这个地步。  
第三天早晨，半藏从沉沉的睡梦中醒来。  
刚醒来的那刻，他迷茫了一瞬，没有反应出自己身在何处，此刻又是什么情况。他一转眼却发现自己整个人都窝在了源氏怀里，于是颇为受惊地一把推开源氏。  
被狠狠推醒的源氏却并不恼怒，只是揉了揉眼睛，甚至笑着和半藏问早，一如往常。  
半藏看着源氏明媚的笑脸，一腔训斥梗在了喉头。  
但接下来发生的事情，却不容许他继续在这件事上多做纠结。  
家族的高层又派发了新的任务。  
接到消息的时候，无论是半藏，还是笑得灿烂的源氏，都毫不例外地怔住了。  
“怎么这么快？你不是才结束任务吗，哥？”  
半藏并没有正面回答：“我该走了。”说着开始整理衣衫，用最快的速度做好准备。  
“哥！你不觉得那些家伙……”  
“好了，别说了！”半藏打断了他。  
源氏似乎有话未尽，但这次半藏却抿起唇，起身离去，连挽留的机会都没有留给他。  
“哥——”  
他只看得到半藏擦过门边的发尾。  
源氏可以清楚地感觉到，不知道从什么时候开始的，已经不算短了的一段时间里，这个家里处处都有着“山雨欲来风满楼”的气息。  
半藏愈发忙碌，那天那一场长梦，似乎是他最后的空闲。甚至到了现在，他连和源氏一同吃顿饭的时间都没有了。  
源氏看得到半藏的精神一天不如一天。高强度高压力的任务，与之相对的却是极少的休息时间。源氏数次劝他别那么唯命是从，却从未得到过肯定的回答。  
“之于源氏，最重要的，永远是哥哥。”  
这句话并不是说笑的。  
自己放在心头的珍宝，却被毫不留情地损毁。  
源氏甚至想象得到，在半藏的背后，那些长老是如何残酷地支配着半藏的行动，而他们自己又是怎样展露着那高高在上却丑陋不堪的嘴脸。  
一枚飞镖划过空中，方才还在飞的鸟，被结结实实地钉在了墙壁上。  
源氏的眼里，却只看得到半藏离去的背影。


	10. - 10 -

\- 10 -  
半藏黑色的发尾轻轻地飘了起来，连带着暗黄的发带也刻画出优美的弧度，就连那上面飞溅的血滴也宛如刻意点缀出的纹样。  
“……哥？”  
半藏倒向地面的这一刻似乎被恶意地拉长，节奏甚至慢到他能够看清半藏半阖的双眼是怎样一点点暗淡下去的。  
半藏左胸膛的血，和自己手里的刀。  
仿佛窒息一般的死寂，与逼仄灰暗的空间。  
梦醒了。  
#  
最近一段时间天气都不怎么好，包括今天在内也是一个阴天。既不放晴也不下雨，不上不下地吊着，就像是源氏与半藏现在的关系一样。  
捅破了最后防线的是源氏，但他还没有等到一个回答，就输给了家族。  
他很想再次抓住半藏，和他好好聊聊他俩的事；但现在别说聊聊了，他们连个面都见不着。  
源氏又一次翘掉了学校的课——尽管他甚至很少去那种在他的眼里十分愚蠢的地方，自从半藏忙碌起来，源氏的这种行为便变本加厉了——至少，总是守在岛田宅的话，也许会有那么个见面的机会。  
但是很显然的是，他这样的想法并没有起到什么作用。  
源氏从屋顶上一跃而下，足尖轻巧地点在地上，长长叹了口气。  
“源氏大人！”一名女佣迈着小碎步从前厅跑来，“康平大人请您到他那里去……”说着抬起一双水汪汪的大眼，怯懦地看向源氏。  
那个所谓的叔父？  
源氏微微皱眉，有些不太妙的预感。  
“知道了，我随后就到。”在外一贯矜傲的他扬起下巴，冷声道。  
“是……是！”女佣打了个冷战，迅速低下头，衣领上露出一截细白的脖颈。而后转身离去，却又在走廊尽头那自以为源氏看不到的地方偷偷回头看了一眼。  
那女佣什么意思源氏当然知道，但他更加知道，这种把戏，是什么人耍出来的。  
源氏微微眯起眼睛，看着那女佣离去的方向，轻哼出声。  
#  
岛田康平是上一任岛田家主的孪生兄弟，在半藏成年前，一直代管着岛田家的事务。  
事实上，若不是前岛田家主的遗嘱里白纸黑字地写着，半藏成年礼后即就任家主一位，这位代理家主怕是根本不会把权力交出去的——源氏一直这么认为。  
“源氏，过来这边，叔父只是想跟你聊聊，别那么紧张。”  
他面前的这个中年人带着温和的笑意向他招手。尽管已经不再年轻，但是这个身居高位十多年的男人看起来却依旧英挺。似乎是为了营造出宽和的形象，他穿着有些宽松的浴衣，并不是一贯的西装革履的模样。  
“有什么话就直说吧，不必这样。”源氏并没有听从他的话向前走去，他只是抱着手臂微微倾斜，倚靠在门框上。  
康平却并不生气，甚至心情很好地向源氏的方向走去：“何必这么生分呢，我可是你的亲叔父啊，我们应该和谐点相处，不是吗……”  
如果这个“亲叔父”说的是这种从他来到岛田家的第一天起就没有给过他好脸色的人的话，那么源氏想，这句反问的回答大概是否定的。  
于是，他对此的回应，只有一声冷哼。  
康平在距离源氏还有一段距离的时候停下了脚步。  
“源氏，今天叔父只不过是叫你来普通地聊一聊——你知道的，这么多年来叔父虽然一直关心着你，但是毕竟要管理岛田家这庞大的产业，总是难免有些疏忽，所以不是很了解你……”康平摸着下巴，露出一副惭愧的模样，“我只是想和你以亲人的身份聊聊，聊些日常的事情，比如——你这个年纪的孩子会喜欢些什么……”  
说着，他又向前迈步，与之相对的，源氏戒备地站直了身体。  
“源氏，你对什么东西比较感兴趣呢？”  
“你没有必要知道。”源氏撇过脸去。  
康平低低笑出声来：“你不告诉叔父，那叔父就只好自己猜测了……”  
“你会不会对岛田家主这个位子比较感兴趣呢……”  
源氏猛然睁大眼睛，有些不可置信地看向康平。  
“你什么意思？”  
“权力，财富……有了这些你还有什么得不到的？无论是豪宅名车，还是女人美色——你已经经过成人礼了，一个成年男人，就应该追求更加充实的生活了，不是吗。”  
他果然还是想要夺回哪个位置吗？  
源氏强压下声音里的颤抖，问道：“那我哥……不，半藏呢？”  
“我自有安排。”康平挑起眉，笑了笑，“想必处处被人压一头的感觉并不好吧，明明自己也足够优秀，但就是因为他先于自己诞生，便成了天壤之别。他可以享受最好的一切，而你只是陪衬。苦头都是你来吃，但风光却是他一个人享受……”  
听到这话，源氏渐渐冷下了脸色。  
但康平偏偏不自觉，只觉得他是被自己戳中了痛脚，便继续说着，试图引起源氏的共鸣。  
“……所以不如取代他吧……和我合作，这会是非常好的机会……为了你，我很早就开始布置了，可不要辜负了叔父的一片苦心啊……”  
“半藏到底会怎样。”源氏忽然打断了他。  
康平笑着摇了摇头：“年轻人，还真是急躁……就这么迫不及待地除掉阻碍吗？那么告诉你也无妨……”  
“你有没有发现，最近很少见到半藏了？”  
康平忽然凑近，在他耳边低声说道。  
源氏闻言，心中警铃大作。  
“你说什么？”  
短短一句话，但每个音节都似乎是从牙缝里挤出来的。


	11. - 11 -

\- 11 -  
“我是说——你知道的，像我们这样的家族总会从事些危险点的东西，如果有成员出了什么意外，那也是情有可原，不是吗？”康平挑着一边的嘴角，语气里有着显而易见的愉悦。  
源氏强忍着自己想要挥出的拳头：“你是要……”他下意识摸向自己的腰间，却发现因为要面见长老，他的佩刀在进来前就已被收缴。  
康平拍了拍他的肩膀，轻笑道：“当然，也许我们的家主，唔……或者说前家主足够优秀，能够应对这些危险，那么——他或许会对家族产生一些不利的想法……而这种人——是不是对他们来讲，死亡才是更好的归宿呢？”  
他们想要半藏死去！  
源氏的注意力只能聚焦在这里了。  
康平的阴谋也好，他们这些人的计划也好，此刻都难以引去他的一丝想法。  
他只知道这一点——半藏有危险。  
他直直地看向地面，耳边是康平那宛如毒蛇一般的话语。或许从神态上来看他足够镇定，但事实上，他的脑海里却是盘桓已久的疯狂的想法。  
他能够想象得到，面前这个人会以怎样的角度倒下去——在自己的刀下，他会匍匐着苟延残喘，他的血液会从他的脖颈喷出，然后缓缓地流淌在地面上。  
但除此之外，他却只是觉得可笑至极。  
这种低劣的谋杀手段的谋划者们，实在是太过于低看半藏和他自己了。不，他们只是低看了半藏，而对于自己，大概是从未看在眼里过。  
——否则又怎么会可笑到寻找自己作为同盟呢。假如他们哪怕有多一点的了解，都不会认为他岛田源氏会背叛半藏吧。可惜他们只不过是想当然地把主观的臆想强加在了自己头上。  
“是吗……”源氏听到自己用着有些干涩的声音说道。  
“死亡，是更好的归宿吗……”  
他抬起头，却只看得到头顶晃眼得过分的灯光。  
视线扫到康平那令人厌恶的笑脸，源氏深吸了一口气，忽然爆发。  
一直隐忍的拳头，带着凶悍的力道，向康平挥去。  
半藏明明是家主，却像是一个底层的苦力一样早出晚归，出生入死。那些在他背后的人，从不在乎岛田半藏这个人究竟是什么状况，他们只是关注着，这会为他们带去多少利益。他们真的有哪怕一刻将半藏当做家主看待吗？  
而到了今天，他们甚至想到要除掉半藏……  
源氏的攻击太过突然，明明方才看起来还很冷静的人却忽然暴起，这令康平猝不及防地跌倒在地。  
而源氏也趁此机会，抽出了康平挂在腰间的刀。  
如果连半藏对于他们来讲，也不过可有可无的话，那么更何况是他源氏呢。  
半藏是弃子，而他连尘埃都算不上吧。  
源氏的父亲母亲，他幼时算得上是黑暗的回忆，都可是拜他们所赐。康平只是之一，还有更多的人只是贪婪地看着他们的笑话，毫不手软地收割自己的利益。  
源氏的归来对他们来讲并不重要，对于他们来讲，他没有获得利益的用处，所以他们对于他连关注都没有。  
康平倒在地上，半天才反应过来。他撑着手臂想要爬起来，但源氏的刀尖却立刻指在他的眼前。  
“那这个归宿……送给你怎么样？”源氏用着异常执着的眼神盯着康平。  
这二十年对源氏来讲，是痛苦多于欢乐的。  
六年的流浪，风餐露宿，衣不蔽体，这让他过早地将自己与正常的世界隔绝。之后的十一年，又有太多的人对他显露过恶意，他的内心早已足够强大。  
理所当然的，那很少的一部分欢乐就仅仅来自于半藏了。  
——之于源氏，最重要的，永远是半藏。  
——就如同他想象的一样。  
当康平的眼睛渐渐暗淡下去的时候，源氏却无声地笑了。  
屋内的动静早已惊动门外的守门人，他们一个个冲进来，端着枪械层层叠叠地围着他。  
但源氏并不紧张，他甚至挽了个刀花，有些悠闲地环顾四周。  
闻讯赶来的其余长老震惊地看着屋内的景象，不由倒吸一口凉气。  
“快！把他抓起来！”不知是谁先喊了出来。  
——可惜已经迟了。  
致命的攻击只在一刹那。  
尽管这些人是包围着源氏的，但他的速度实在太快了。  
当他们反应过来时，源氏已经抢到一把手枪，并将它抵在一名长老的太阳穴处了。  
他勾着这名长老的脖子，笑道：“都把武器放下……否则……”  
在他挟持下的人惊慌失措地叫着，让他们放下武器。他很恐惧，恐惧到连挣扎都不敢做。  
看到这些人在长老的要求下缓缓放下武器，源氏的笑意更深了。  
#  
这一次的任务比以往的更加复杂。  
这已经不是正常的难度范围了，危险得……有些刻意。  
半藏可以感觉得到，自己大腿以及后背上的伤口甚至还在流血，疼痛却早都麻木了。  
严重的失血让他的眼前开始发黑，但半藏的心情却很轻松。  
——这次任务结束后，他终于能够有短暂的休息时间了，他想趁此见见已经有段时间没来得及看到的源氏了。  
然后……好好谈谈，就像以前那样。  
“医生，麻烦你再快一点吧。”  
他扭头对正在为他处理伤口的医生说道。


	12. - 12（附番外） -

\- 12 -  
空气里隐隐传来的血的味道。  
半藏踏在走廊上，木质的地板发出吱呀吱呀的声音。  
血腥味并不是错觉。  
越是靠近道场的位置，这种气味就越是明显。  
虽说平日里岛田宅内并非人来人往，但与以往相比，今天还是太过安静了——间间屋子禁闭着门，穿梭于走廊的女佣男仆们却不见踪影。  
忽然，半藏身边那道门发出碰撞的声音。  
事实上是很小的音量，但在这种寂静无声的情况下，它就十分明显了。  
半藏看了看那扇门，缓缓伸出手，推开了它。  
伴随着这个动作的，是女子的惊呼声。  
——门内是几个缩在一团瑟瑟发抖的女佣。  
她们怯怯地抱在一起，根本不敢抬头看向半藏，颤抖着，哭泣着，嘴里不停说着求饶的话。  
“对不起我……对不起……别杀我！”  
“怎么回事？”半藏有些不好的预感。  
“半……半藏大人？”  
她们中的一个小心翼翼地抬起头，发现来者确实是半藏后，忽然松了口气。  
于是她们便开始七嘴八舌地哭诉起来。  
“是源氏大人……他……”  
源氏？  
“杀人了……到处都是血……”  
她们惊魂不定，断断续续地说着，颠三倒四的。  
串联起来的信息，却令半藏兀自心惊。  
#  
源氏其实并不明白，对错的判断究竟是以什么为根据的。  
比如此刻。  
半藏的刀刃正对着他，以往于他来讲是保护者的身影却站在了他对立的一面。  
我错了么？  
——没有。  
他很肯定。  
那么半藏又为什么要这样地看着他呢？这样的，谴责的，失望的，悲哀的眼神。  
他的脚下也不知是哪位长老的尸体，腥臭的气味在这间道场里浓烈到了极致。  
当半藏看到此情此景的一刹那，下意识地抽出了佩刀指向源氏。他的大脑有些发黑，有很多话想要吼出来，但却都憋在了嘴唇里，无论是哪句话，都说不出口。  
“你回来啦，哥哥。”源氏笑着，眼睛就像一弯新月。  
“啪嗒。”  
是刀尖上的血滴在地板上的声音，在这种死寂般的氛围下格外清晰。  
“你做了什么……”半藏的手很稳，声音也是，但只有他自己才知道，这种勉强扮演的镇定，事实上一击就碎。  
源氏笑了笑，刀尖指向康平的尸体，风轻云淡道：“只是杀了些不该活下去的人罢了。”  
“他们都是你的长辈，是我们岛田家不可或缺的重要人物……”  
半藏抿着唇，直直地看向源氏。  
源氏却嗤笑出声，道：“可我却认为恰恰相反。”  
他那轻佻的态度令半藏不由火了起来，他单方面的执着就像是个小丑一样可笑。特别是从他这个亲生的弟弟这里得到的嘲笑，竟让他有些无地自容起来。  
半藏咬咬牙，深吸一口气道：“无论如何，你都违背了作为一个武士的道义。”  
“所以呢？”看到半藏阴沉的脸色，以及他手里的隔绝了一切情感的刀刃，源氏的心里愈发沉闷。他无意识地勾了勾嘴角，颇为轻巧地反手转过刀刃，双手握住刀柄。  
此时二人持刀相对。  
“怎么？要对我这种‘无道者'进行肃清么，哥哥？”  
半藏咬牙道：“我并不想对你动手，源氏，你应该自己去谢罪，或许会有好一点的结果……”  
“我应该？”他就像是听到了什么天大的笑话一样，忽然拔高语调，带着不知是嘲讽还是愤怒的笑意，“我为什么应该？那种陈旧的玩意儿束缚的一直只有你，它从来无法控制我……”  
“——我不会去谢罪，同样，我也不需要你的仁慈。”说着，源氏沉下脸色，向半藏竖起刀尖，“既然已经对我刀刃相向，那就继续下去吧，哥哥……”  
闻言，半藏沉默地抿紧唇，另一只手也紧紧握住刀柄。  
源氏对岛田家从来都是厌恶的，这件事，半藏一直都很清楚。但他也看得出来，源氏不接受家族的原因正是这个家族对他不接纳的态度。  
瘦小的孩子，眼里满满的冷漠与抗拒。但他在半藏面前，却总是努力地笑着。  
可半藏无法想象到的是，会有这样一天。  
就像是他这十多年里，从不知道源氏有这样极端的一面一样。  
是什么让源氏做出这样的事情，半藏无法猜测，也不敢想象——似乎有一种冥冥中的预感一样。  
上一次他们兄弟二人如此对阵也是在很久之前了，但那时，却与现在天差地别。  
无论是谁，都知道如今已经是一个死局。  
半藏看着源氏那莫名伤感的眉眼，鼻头泛酸，可眼睛却又那么干涩。  
#  
“哥……”  
这与他梦里的场景何其相似。  
一个执刀者，和一个伤者，还有那溅在发带与刀上的血滴。  
但是，身份互换。  
“……源氏？”半藏扔下武器，慌乱间接住源氏倒下的身体。  
源氏靠在兄长的怀里，胸前的血晕染开来。他分明面色苍白，却露出浅浅的笑意。  
“我到底还是……不如哥哥……”  
半藏顺着力道缓缓跪坐在地，茫然道：“不对……你明明……”  
“我做了这种事情，那些家伙也是不会放过我的……”源氏眯起眼睛，心情显得格外不错，“……由哥哥来终结我，真是最好的礼物啊……”  
“那就别这么做。”半藏咬着牙道。  
“可是他们想要除掉你啊，我怎么忍受得了，有人要伤害你呢……”  
半藏的肩颤了颤：“即便如此，那也是我的使命，你不需要这样的……”  
“哈，使命……哥，你总是这样。”  
源氏笑了笑，微微闭上眼睛，半晌没再说话。  
“源氏？！”  
没有回答。  
就在半藏愈发焦心之际，终于有声音响起。  
“最后一个问题……”他的声音已经轻到几乎听不到了，但却还是能感到他愉快的心情，“你喜欢我吗，哥……就像我一样？”  
半藏张了张口，不知该怎么回答。  
感到半藏的沉默，源氏笑道：“这样啊……原来如此……”  
“不，我……”  
“等等。”源氏忽然出声打断半藏。  
就像是用尽了他在人间最后的力气一样，他微微睁开眼。那看向半藏的目光，一如往昔。  
“这样就够了……”  
在半藏的注视下，他又一次闭上了眼睛。  
“源氏……”  
没有回应。  
“源氏？”  
没有回应。  
“啪嗒。”  
是泪水溅在地板上的声音。  
我又是一个人了。  
很久之后，半藏忽然这样想道。  
他坐在源氏身边，也说不上是悲是痛，甚至出奇地冷静。  
这一天似乎比他这二十多年来的任何一天都要漫长。  
这次离去的，是最后一个能够陪伴我的人。  
他阖住双眼，放任席卷而来的混沌，向前倾倒，然后重重地摔在地上。

\- 一个小故事 -  
很多故事的开头都是这样。  
很久以前，在一个幸福的大家庭里，有幸福的一家三口人幸福地生活在一起。事业有成的爸爸，温柔贤惠的妈妈，和一个聪明可爱的孩子。  
在半藏三岁以前，他的家庭都几乎与这样童话般的故事完美契合。  
作为岛田家族的少主，半藏自小就被寄予厚望。而他本人也从未辜负过身边之人的期盼，总是事事都想着做到最好。  
在被期待中不断成长，哪怕再累也从未停下。  
以及温柔的母亲与严厉的父亲，两份完全不同形式的爱。  
这就是岛田半藏的全部童年。  
一切的变化都是从三岁那年开始的。  
半藏三岁那年的某一天，母亲忽然在用餐时干呕了起来。父亲不在家里，身边也没有佣人，年幼的半藏见到这个场景，立刻就慌了。  
但是母亲却按住了他不由攥起的手。  
她微微笑着，说着别担心，告诉他那只是因为他有了一个弟弟。  
弟弟，在哪？  
在这里。  
母亲牵着他的手，抚向自己的小腹。  
半藏看着母亲苍白的脸色，对于“弟弟”这种东西有了一股难以平复的愤恨。  
“弟弟”为什么让母亲这么难受，这个东西我不要。  
母亲笑了。  
他可不是什么物品。  
他是你在这世界上除了我与你的父亲外，与你最亲近的人。  
他是你的弟弟，你是他的哥哥。  
作为哥哥，你要保护他；  
作为弟弟，他会守候你。  
你们本就是一体的。  
半藏思考了很久，试探着探出手，抚摸着母亲那时已经微微隆起的小腹。  
事事都做到最好的半藏，这时也立下了要做最好的哥哥的目标。  
自从半藏知晓并接受了这个“弟弟”的存在后，便会每隔几天就问问母亲，问弟弟什么时候能出来。  
母亲总是摇摇头，笑笑说，再等等。  
终于，在夏天的一个夜晚，母亲又开始痛呼，但好在这次有很多准备充分的医护人员及时赶到。  
那天晚上，母亲的痛呼一直持续到深夜，渐渐地微弱下去，直到一声响亮的啼哭打破了僵局。  
而昏昏欲睡的半藏也被惊醒。  
弟弟出生十天左右的时候，半藏按捺不住，偷偷去看了看他。  
很小的一团，缩在白色的襁褓里。小脸很圆，但眼睛却又显得很大。半藏从来没有想过，弟弟会是这样一种可爱的东西。  
那种想要做一个最好的哥哥的心，更加的坚定了。  
父亲已经很久没有回家了。  
他甚至都没有见过弟弟一面。  
虽然父亲对待半藏总是严厉的，但半藏依旧很想念父亲的大手抚摸自己的头发的感觉——每当半藏优秀地完成某件事情时，父亲总会以这样的方式鼓励他。  
半藏也有问过母亲，但是母亲的回应总是淡淡地摇摇头。  
其实半藏看得出来母亲眼里的忧郁，他也隐隐猜得到发生了些什么。  
无论是母亲避而不谈的态度，或者是佣人们的窃窃私语……  
然后，一切成真。  
再次见到父亲已经是在他的葬礼上了。  
半藏麻木地看着来来往往的人，大门外还有成群的记者吵个不停。  
母亲怀里抱着弟弟，静静地站在一旁，散落的长发遮住了她的面孔，看不清表情。  
也是那天，半藏头一次知道，自己所谓的“幸福”的大家庭远没有表面那么和平。族长死亡，而继承人年幼，于是长老会自发地入住了住宅，以培养辅佐继承人。  
半藏面对的，是更加严苛的训练。  
但是再苦再累，他也不曾有过迷惘，因为他还有母亲，还有弟弟。  
尽管父亲不在了，他们三个人，依旧是幸福的一家人。  
后来有天夜里，他听到母亲轻轻在他耳边说——  
半藏，妈妈要走了。  
其实他又一次早都猜到了。  
母亲与那些“长老”们的争执，他听得一清二楚。  
但这都没关系，他还有弟弟。  
第二天，母亲果然不见了。  
但是，无论半藏如何寻找，也找不到自己的弟弟——连名字也不知晓的弟弟。  
那份从父亲的葬礼上一直揣着的泪水，终于在某天早晨，悄悄地出现，然后又消失了。  
三岁的孩子，一夜之间，长大了。  
#  
这一年，半藏十二岁。  
数年的搜寻终于有了眉目。  
他摩挲着手里那张照片，看着弟弟瘦弱的样子，久久不语。  
无人光顾的暗街里，少年攥着拳头问道——  
“你就是源氏吗？”  
很多故事的开头都是这样。


	13. - 13 -

\- 13 -  
“哥哥，你在等我吗？”  
站在樱花树下的源氏，笑着看着半藏。  
半藏看着年幼的弟弟，自嘲地笑了。  
——这样的梦，我都做过多少次了呢。  
可他无法挣脱。  
“是，我在等你，一直都是。”  
他这样答道。  
然后就是铺天盖地的血液，还有深陷在中央的那个人。  
但愿这场梦能够早点醒来。  
#  
清晨的天空似乎还泛着些星光，特别是在这种远离城市的乡下。  
已经说不上来被这样一个噩梦纠缠了有多久，又或者有多少次从这样的梦里拼尽全力地走出来，明明是一个简单的不能再简单的梦，却让半藏深陷了十五年。  
十五年过去，他已不算年轻，当初心灰意冷地从家族逃了出来，终是成为了他最为不耻的逃亡者，也放弃了当初他看得比什么都重要的家族荣誉。  
——你还是你么，半藏？  
这个问题他无数次地质问自己，最终得出的结论却都只有一个。  
不再是了。  
就像是被砍掉了一半一样，无论过多久，他都不会完整。  
后山有一片树林，枝叶相错，静谧安宁。  
几年前，这里多了一座墓碑。  
立碑人是半藏。  
碑上没有任何字迹，而墓碑下掩埋的，只是一柄武士刀。空白的碑面，就像是他也不知道，这个墓碑究竟是为什么而立。他想说，这是为了他死于自己手里的亲兄弟，但他总觉得，他所祭奠的，不只是源氏而已。  
但这十五年，源氏的祭日他却没有错过一次。  
就好比今天。  
一壶清酒，一翎雀羽，以及一颗沉思而沉默的心，就是今天所需要的全部。  
跪在墓碑前的身影，比起多年之前似乎也没有太多变化，时间就像是在他的身上凝固了一样。男人的腰背一如既往地挺直，哪怕在缅怀之时，姿态也毫不放松，每一块肌肉似乎都处于紧绷状态，随时可以出击，就像是他的精神，也从未有过一丝松懈。  
——这样可不好下手呢。  
不远处藏身在丛木之后的男人这样想着。  
其实比起出手，或许他更愿意一直这样看着半藏的身影，就这样，平淡如水的，无声的温情。  
但是呢……  
时光流逝之后，无论是谁，都不再是曾经的自己了。  
源氏勾起嘴角，无声地笑着，目光却舍不得离开半藏一分。  
现在，他要把属于自己的，全都夺回来了。  
“你并不是第一个试图终结我的生命的人，事实上，你也不会是最后一个。”  
在源氏试图行动之前，跪坐在墓碑前的男人静静地开口了。  
他的双目依旧微阖，声音没有丝毫波澜，只是轻轻地从地上拾起了自己的长弓。  
源氏闻言，却笑出了声来。  
“你说错了，半藏。”  
这熟悉的声音让半藏不可置信地睁大了眼睛，他猛然回头，视野内却不见其踪影。  
“你到底是谁，别再缩头缩脚的了！”半藏环顾四周，却惊讶地发现，刚才还能察觉到的一丝气息也彻底消失不见了。这片树林十分利于埋伏，感知不到对手，就像是盲人在作战一样。然而在过去的三十多年里，很少有人能够在他的面前藏匿得如此完美。  
只除了……  
源氏潜伏在枝叶之间，看着半藏惊慌的模样，心情却愈发高昂，他甚至恶意地加深了嘴角的弧度：“我只是想要纠正你的错误而已——我，一定会是这最后一个，因为——”  
熟悉的声音，甚至是熟悉的腔调，一切都太过不可思议。半藏茫然地看向那方墓碑，却不敢更进一步证实自己的猜想，心中的情绪极为复杂，或许是惊恐，又或许是悲伤，也许还有一丝欣喜……然后从这一刻开始，所有的防线全面崩塌。  
也不知是从哪个方向而来，源氏的身影已然化作一道疾风，快到半藏难以辨认；随之而来的还有破空的利刃，在半藏抬起手臂试图引弓之前，它已抵在他的脖颈之上。  
“因为啊——从今以后，包括你的生命在内，你的一切，都将属于我，半藏——我最亲爱的……哥哥……”  
身后之人温热的气息扑打在他的耳廓之上，紧贴着的胸膛依然和从前一样，如果不是那卡在喉头的刀刃，这份寒意与勒在腰间的手臂的温度形成鲜明的对比的话，简直就像是什么都没有发生过一样。一如既往地熟悉，谁都没有离开。  
作为一个武士，致命的要害落在别人手里，他却丝毫没有躲避的意识，只是因为，他是源氏。  
半藏垂下眼帘，只轻声道：“动手吧，杀了我，一切就都结束了。”  
一阵风吹过，扬起半藏额前的发丝，也不知道这阵风里裹了些什么东西，让他的眼睛莫名有些酸涩。  
他闭上眼睛，准备接受自己的结局。  
可是等了许久，半藏所想的痛感并没有袭来。  
身后之人的胸腔微微颤动，随之而来的是源氏意味不明的笑声。  
“你总是这样，半藏……无论过多久，你总是这样……”  
半藏总觉得，他这笑里，有着从前不可能带有的，苍凉的意味。  
“你以为我是你么，半藏？”源氏深吸一口气，沉声道。  
“什么意思？”一阵劲风袭来，半藏倏地睁开眼，但在他做出回应之前，后颈一阵痛感，而后眼前陷入漆黑。  
“我早都说过了，我是来夺回属于我的东西的，半藏。”  
将半藏倒下的身体紧紧搂在怀里，源氏低声呢喃道。


	14. - 14 -

\- 14 -  
依旧是同一个梦境。  
可这一次，却连他的眉眼也看不清晰。  
半藏再一次醒来的时候，已经没有了颠簸感，显而易见的是，现在他们已经到达目的地了。  
眼前只有寂静到恐怖的黑暗，由于被束缚太久，导致他几乎感受不到自己身体的存在。  
就像是用尽全身的力气一样，半藏极为勉强地动了动手臂，然而却只微微挪动了一丁点弧度而已。  
但真正令他的心沉到谷底的是，随着手臂挪动的，当啷的声响。这让他蓦然惊醒，失去的知觉也正在一点点恢复。  
不仅仅是在手腕上，脚踝上，甚至是脖颈上，都被扣上了锁链。  
“谁……”当他准备开口呼叫的时候，却发现，以他现在的体力而言，只不过是呢喃般的低语。  
现在的状况对他来讲是极为不利的，而当他转念想到这一切的罪魁祸首之时，便更加萎靡。  
锁链也好，黑暗的房间也好，无论是哪个，都丝毫品不出“友好”的意味。  
半藏甚至不敢相信，做出这种事请的人，会是他的弟弟。  
这就像是一个天大的恶意的玩笑。十五年前逝去的人死而复生，这让他这么多年来的忏悔与痛苦显得可笑至极。而这种毫不留情面的手段，却击碎他内心最后的侥幸。  
未来会怎样，对他来讲已然不再重要；十五年的逃避，他终于再一次认清了他们兄弟二人之间的不死不休——这由他一手造成的死局。  
半藏睁开眼睛，沉默地注视着眼前的黑暗。  
也不知究竟过了多久，随着僵硬的门轴扭动的声音，一丝光线打在了他的脸上。尽管是非常微弱的光，但对于现在的半藏来讲，还是过于刺眼。  
他下意识地闭紧眼睛，却又努力地睁开，只能模模糊糊地，看到门口那个逆光的身影。  
“源氏……”不由自主地，他低喃道。  
那人闻言却嗤笑一声，颇为嘲讽地开口道：“真是难为你还记得我是谁啊，半藏。”  
源氏渐渐逼近，让半藏不由紧张了起来。他试图紧绷肌肉，却发现连这点事情都做不到。  
明明是很熟悉的气息，熟悉到半藏必须得承认，他甚至是在渴望源氏的接近的；但事实上，他确实难以控制自己，以至于他的身体，一直在有意无意地隐隐地退后着。  
“我以为你早都将我忘记了呢。”一片黑暗中，源氏看不清半藏的神色，但他却能清晰地感觉到半藏那几不可觉的微微的颤动。然而与曾经的温柔以待截然相反的是，源氏无视掉了他的恐惧，颇为强硬地拧起他的下巴,“你有后悔过么，半藏？假如你知道会有这一天的话……”  
下巴上愈发明显的压力，让半藏毫不怀疑那里已经泛青。源氏俯在他耳边，暧昧却又残忍的质问，他却难以回答。  
微凉的手指渐渐游移至领口，而后是衣料摩挲的声音。提出质问的人根本不曾期待过回答，面对被质问者的沉默，反而从善如流地进行下一步动作。  
“你要做什么？”  
源氏的动作顿了顿，忽然笑道：“你真的一点都没变。”而后继续拉扯半藏的衣服，“明明心里很清楚，却偏要再多此一举地问出来——”  
接触到冷空气的皮肤猛地瑟缩，而源氏的手却探向更加隐晦的部位。  
“那么你觉得，现在我所做的，还会是什么呢？”  
他的指尖在半藏的臀沟处颇具暗示性地滑动，甚至恶意地向内部断续地刺探。  
“呃……”或许是因为视觉的消失，现在半藏的身体异样的敏感，明明只是这样简单的试探，一股热度却不受控制地从下半身涌起。  
黑暗中，源氏不由勾起了嘴角：“这可不像你，半藏。”说着，他低下头，在半藏的脖颈处吮吸。  
唇下的血肉在跳动，源氏甚至能够感觉得到皮下的血管是多么生机勃勃地脉动着。或许就让他这样死去也是一个很好的选择，诸如此类的念头在他的脑海里悲哀地盘旋着。  
源氏的手正在他的身体之上四处点火，半藏不得不承认，他或许要屈服于这种迷乱之中。他闭上眼睛，默默偏开头去，防止自己再度出现失态的举动。  
“哈啊——”可他再次不由自主地惊呼出声，这次，却是因为疼痛——源氏忽然在他的脖颈上狠狠地咬了下去。  
嘴里渐渐充斥起了血腥的气息，这却让源氏忽然清醒了过来。  
——我想要他死去。无论这是否是我最真实的意愿，但至少有那么一刻，我想让他死去。  
对于这样的想法，源氏是不敢相信的，可是它就是事实。  
“半藏……”  
意料之中地，没有回应。  
源氏忽然觉得很委屈，就像是一个急于哭诉的孩子一样，可他根本找不到，有什么地方，能够接受他的哭诉。  
他抿了抿唇，忽然再度俯下身，含住半藏的乳首——而他手上的动作，也变得粗暴了起来。  
敏感脆弱的乳首被源氏的唇舌肆意搔拨着，另一侧的胸部也在那只有些粗糙的手下被不停地揉弄。就连大腿内侧，也有一只手在缓缓地摩挲着。  
愈是放肆的挑拨，半藏就愈是情迷意乱。  
朦胧间，半藏想要夺回神智的主导权，却发现，也许渐渐地，自己连仅剩的清明也无法保持住了。


	15. - 15 -

\- 15 -  
就在半藏沉沦之际，源氏忽然停下动作，撑起身体翻身下床。  
半藏悄悄松了一口气，可接下来迎接他的，便是对他来讲过于刺目的灯光。  
源氏笑道：“让我好好欣赏你狼狈的模样吧，半藏……”说着再度走来。  
“住手！”最脆弱的地方被源氏一把握住，半藏忽然惊呼出声。  
“不要。”源氏干脆地拒绝了他，低下头仔仔细细地看着现在躺在自己身下的，让自己魂牵梦萦了十五年的男人。  
岁月在这个男人的身上似乎很难留下痕迹，比起十五年前，除了蓄起的胡子，他的变化微乎其微。  
十五年的流亡生涯并没有消磨掉他的魅力，至少对于源氏来讲，这反而让他多出了些更加深沉的因素——就像是历久弥新的瓷器，愈是琢磨，愈是美得惊心动魄。  
手下所触及的肌肤同当年一样温热，令人流连；男人肌理匀称的体魄在自己的眼前一览无遗，每一分都恰到好处。他的肤色不再如从前那样偏白，而是成为了一种更具活力的蜜色，可无论是曾经还是现在，这具身体都给人一种太过干净的感觉，赏心悦目，却又想在这过于干净的地方留下更多的，污秽的，属于自己的痕迹。  
于是源氏便这么做了。  
不顾半藏扶在自己肩膀上的带着些推拒之力的手，源氏固执地在他的皮肤上一处一处地留下吻痕。他能做的，似乎也就是趁人之危，他敢保证，假如半藏处于全盛状态，别说这样肆意玩弄，就凭着十五年前的旧恩怨以及几日前的新冲突，他都绝不会让自己近身的。  
虽说这么想着，但他手上的动作并没有停下。半藏胯下的性器在他的手中缓缓抬起，渐渐涨大起来。这种生理上无法遮掩的反应莫名令源氏有了些微的满足感。  
——我也只能可悲地，为了这点事情而获得慰藉了……  
片刻后，他又自嘲地笑了笑。  
从颈侧，到锁骨，到胸前，到腹部……源氏细碎的吻一路向下。虽说在下腹那强烈的刺激下，这些感觉都不甚明显，但它们确实存在着，就像是巨浪之中隐藏的波澜，连带着半藏的意识与感官模糊成为一片。  
也不知他是受了什么刺激，灯光亮起后，方才在黑暗中还带着些委婉含蓄的挑逗顿时无影无踪。比起前者，现在的这种方式对于半藏来讲或许更为可怕。那时粗暴的手法与其说是前戏，更像是在惩戒；可当源氏收起那一面后，剩下的却是毒品般诱惑的快感，以及藏在深处难以窥觉的，令人心惊的温柔。  
前端被握在源氏手里，对方灵活的手指不断翻转，四处刮搔，甚至恶劣地在铃口处停留打转，指尖轻轻搔过那道浅沟。  
半藏一个激灵，忽然睁大了眼；但又立刻闭紧双目，侧头躲避。  
——不要再继续了……  
他似乎听到自己这样祈求着。  
下方的囊袋被源氏托在手里揉捏，后穴也又一次被入侵，他的指尖试探着在穴口刺探。前后夹击的快感让他几乎以为这就是终结，可事实上，还早得很。  
当源氏带着湿意的舌尖触及顶端的时候，半藏立刻意识到，更过分的事情来了。  
“不……你不能……”半藏虚虚抓住源氏的头发，试图用自己仅剩的力气推开他。  
然而回应他的却是源氏轻笑的声音，以及茎身被舔舐的快感。他的舌尖似乎拥有不可思议的魔力，从根部盘旋而上，直至在顶端停驻。而后源氏忽然将整个头部纳入口中，颇为愉悦地看到半藏明显的一阵颤动。  
“哈啊……”半藏紧咬的牙关不过稍有松懈，便难以抑制住喘息。  
终于在某个时刻，一切忽然归于沉寂。  
源氏舔了舔溅在唇角的液体，伸手扳过半藏的下巴，迫使他稍稍抬起上半身来。  
“睁开眼吧，半藏，别再逃避了。”他看到半藏紧闭的双目，笑着低声道，“认清你自己吧，也好好看一看，最真实的你。”说着暗示性地弹了弹半藏已然疲软下去的分身。  
半藏忽然睁开眼，直直盯着源氏，咬牙道：“你如果想要复仇，就尽快动手，为什么一定要这样做呢……你这样，我……”说着，竟忽然红了脸庞。  
半藏本就因无力而声音虚软，咬着牙说出的话少了几分威慑，而到后来忽然开始支支吾吾，语焉不详，竟显得有些撒娇之意。  
源氏淡淡开口，不闻喜怒；“我说过了，我是来夺回自己的东西的，怎么对待你，我说了算。”  
“我不是你的——”  
“你是。”  
“不——”  
“闭嘴！”  
源氏不再给予半藏回话的机会，俯身堵住他的双唇，手指开始开拓半藏后方的甬道。  
感受到半藏隐隐的挣扎，源氏忽然暴躁了起来，于是一把拉起他的双腿，将半藏下半身的状况一览无遗地暴露在自己眼前。  
洞口接触到冷空气不由微微颤抖着收缩，源氏却毫不留情地将自己的手指一插到底。  
身后突然被撑开的感觉并不好受，更何况源氏的动作并不委婉，后穴处的疼痛蔓延开来。甚至一想到自己目前难堪的姿势，半藏就有些无措，终于忍不住闷哼出声。  
他伸手抵在源氏胸前，似乎想要将他推开——  
“不要继续了，停下吧……”  
源氏瞥了他一眼，只是沉默着掏出了早已蓄势待发的分身。柱头抵在穴口，源氏甚至没有留给半藏反应的时间，直直挺腰而入。  
“哈啊——”  
突如其来的痛感，让半藏蓦地睁大了眼睛。  
没有一丝缓冲地，源氏不由分说开始动作。  
十多年前的某个夜晚，他也曾感受过这样的紧致，这与那时甚至一般无二。层层壁垒紧紧包裹着他的下体，这带来的温暖与快感，竟让源氏有些恍惚。  
——一时难以辨认，这是当下，亦或是从前。


	16. - 16 -

\- 16 -  
头顶的灯似乎有了重影，在摇晃中变得模糊起来。看得到的也好，听得到的也罢，都像是罩上了一层迷雾一般，甚至渐渐远去。  
“……源氏……”  
他就像一张网，层层叠叠，交错织缠。数不清的吻就是他为半藏布下的，一重又一重，愈堕愈深的陷阱。  
“看看你自己——”源氏握着半藏硬挺的下端，而挺身的动作却不间断。半藏的腿间一片凌乱，也不知是来自谁的液体，将那黑色的毛发黏得湿漉漉的。  
半藏在他的进攻下溃不成军，每一次冲撞都令他战栗，然而更为可怕的是，在这样循环的动作下，他抑制不住地，感到了快乐。  
“停下……”他这么想道，但或许他已说了出来，临界之时，早已难辨真伪。  
源氏强硬地拉起半藏，让他跪坐在自己腰际。  
埋在半藏身体里的性器，随着这个动作，猛然深入。  
有什么液体溅在了源氏腹部，半藏骤然弓起腰背，伏在源氏肩头。  
这仿佛将自己交付给对方的，依偎般的动作让源氏忽然顿住。  
“就这样多好……”  
源氏抬手，轻轻放在半藏的后颈上。那段骨骼在这样的弧度下略有凸起，可怜巴巴地颤抖着。  
源氏摩挲着手下光滑的皮肤，一时之间竟不愿再动作。  
他所渴望的就在怀里，与他融为一体——这一切同他理想的场景似乎别无二致。  
半藏在他这样类似于安抚的行为下渐渐安定下来。源氏甚至听得到半藏那刻意压抑着的，呜咽般的喘息。  
轻柔的吻覆在半藏颈间，捕猎者用温柔营造牢笼，将网逐渐收拢，而后是饱含深情与珍惜的顶弄。  
——就像是多年前的某个夜晚，心意相通，彼此相拥。  
“别再逃了，好不好……”近乎呢喃般，源氏低声祈求。  
进退角逐，时过境迁，无论是他们之中的哪一个，到了今天，都早已疲惫不堪。  
半藏终于臣服于身体的感受，又或者是放纵自己沉溺于眼前这人刻意布下的温柔乡中。  
他微微蹭了蹭源氏的颈侧，这让那从开始就不曾得到回应的狩猎者猝不及防。源氏的大脑甚至有一瞬的空白，连狂喜的心情究竟是何时席卷而来的，都不甚清晰。  
他的眼里，只有半藏因伏在自己肩头而弓起优美弧度的背部，就像是这十年如一日的追逐；他的耳朵里，也只有他依旧低沉，但不再压抑的轻喘，就像是这矢志不渝的思恋。  
似有似无，低哑而又绵长的声音忽然在源氏耳边响起——  
“源氏……你为什么要离开我？”  
“你说什么？”  
那一刻，源氏不由怀疑起自己的听力是否出现了问题。上一秒仍若置身天堂，他为半藏难得的放松与纵容而欢欣。这个让自己苦苦追寻，寤寐念想了十五年的逃亡者，用最不设防的姿态倚在自己怀里，又用全然无辜的语气向自己质问——  
“你为什么要离开我呢？”  
“为什么？”  
重复的提问令源氏无法说服自己，那只是一句不曾存在过的恍惚间的话语。  
源氏只觉得那颗历经波折的心忽然凉了下来。  
从寻找到半藏的喜悦，到爱恨间的挣扎，到自以为两情相悦的幸福，再到如今——  
他无法说明自己此刻究竟是哪种心情。说来这句质问也许并非什么大事，但他必须承认，半藏信手投了一粒石子，溅出涟漪，可那涟漪并未消散，而是不断扩散扩散，直到骇浪被卷起。  
暗街的那段岁月，成了他将背负一生的过往。敏感，专横，想当然，幼时的影响，使这些形容词再难以同岛田源氏这个名字分割开来。  
“为什么离开？”又是一个不依不饶的问句，半藏的声音轻到不可闻。  
一股巨大的委屈感再一次翻涌而起，源氏怔怔地盯着前方，一时不知如何回答。  
“……为什么？”或许面对半藏 的问句，他此刻只能做到无意义地重复罢了。  
问出这句话的人，不应该是我吗？在他心底，有个声音这么寂寥地问道。  
白色的灯光将这小小的一方密闭的空间填满，无论是多么隐晦的角落，都难以躲避着堂堂正正的照耀，被生生揭露出来。  
二人维持着交融的状态，停留在相拥的距离，一时之间，只有灯泡处于工作中的微小声音在嗡嗡作响。气氛凝结成霜，似乎静止了一切时空穹宇，又似乎在酝酿着即将奔腾而来的冲击。  
“当啷”的锁链的晃动之声忽然伴随着衣料摩擦的声音响起，而后又传来重物撞击之音，半藏闷哼出声。  
——源氏猛地将他推翻在床榻之间，埋在他体内的性器也因这样的变化而滑落出来，发出颇为突兀的水声。  
源氏起身跪在半藏腿间，居高临下地注视着他。  
灯光似乎在源氏的身后形成了极其晃眼的光晕。半藏有些迷茫地眯着眼，仰望向他的方向。他又悄悄扭了扭手腕，明了方才听到的那声微弱的脆响并非错觉，疼痛渐渐从腕部蔓延而上。  
源氏又俯下身，凑近而来。  
半藏这才发现，源氏的双眼通红，神情似怒，可更多的是悲哀，以至于他那坚毅的眉毛也纠结地皱起，紧抿着唇，像是在极力忍耐些什么。  
这样的源氏却令半藏蓦地心惊，他微喘着气，沉默地别开头，目光落荒而逃。  
“看着我！”沙哑到不成样子的声音响起。  
事实上，发出指令的人，似乎一开始就没有期望过被命者给予回应，不待半藏作出反应，源氏果断地伸手强行扳过他的下巴。  
“你是在问我吗？问我为什么离开？”源氏直直地盯着半藏，深若瀚宙的黑色双眼似乎能够锁定他的一切思维与情绪。  
他们之间的距离近到半藏能够清晰地看到源氏的瞳孔骤然收缩，宣告着一切爆发就此开始。


	17. - 17 -

\- 17 -  
“你凭什么这么问我？！”死寂般的沉默被他带着颤音的低吼打破，源氏揪着半藏脑后的头发，使他同自己额头相抵。  
他的目光就像烈火，灼热得令半藏不敢同之直视。而他咄咄逼人的驳问，更是让半藏招架不住。  
“不告而别的人究竟是谁？被舍弃的人又是谁？十五年前你选择了那么做，为什么现在却不敢说了？”  
“我……”  
“岛田半藏！你有什么资格，你有什么勇气问我这个问题？残忍的人究竟是你还是我？背弃承诺，独自离开的你，又怎么能再摆出这样一副毫不知情的虚伪的模样？”  
说着说着，源氏的眼前渐渐模糊了起来。  
二十六年前的那个下午，似乎是一切的开端，被斩断的手足之情，就这样以另一种方式再度连系。  
时年流过，情愫暗滋潜生。从一开始的慌乱到后来不顾一切的执念，得到复失去，希望与绝望轮番交替。  
可半藏回头的时刻，似乎只在那个下午。自那以后，留给源氏的，永远只是一个背影。  
惦念的人是他，追寻的人是他，而半藏只是在前方不紧不慢地走着，矜持地维持在一个他恰巧抓不住的距离上。  
十年恋慕，十年寻觅。  
一路走来的桩桩件件都在源氏的脑海里浮现。依旧深爱，只是不再纯粹。  
短短几天内发生了太多事情，源氏心境几经大肆波折。患得患失，恍惚度日。这与十五年前那时竟如此相似。  
源氏将颤抖的手放在半藏的脖颈上，倏然收紧。  
“呃……”  
半藏颦起的眉头并没有让源氏有丝毫不忍，他痛苦的表情甚至让源氏感到了一丝怪异的兴奋。  
就着方才未尽的余韵，源氏挺身进入半藏。  
桎梏下，半藏因缺氧而眼前发黑，源氏忽然粗暴起来的动作更是火上浇油。  
源氏的每一次进入都是整根没入，挤开一层层壁垒，在它全然适应之前退出，又在方才开拓出的空隙未闭合时再度深入。  
不再小心翼翼，不再浅尝辄止。  
内壁在这样不留情面的冲撞下摩擦地生疼。贯穿，撕裂，痛苦与恐惧。静止的呼吸将这躯壳之上的感官无限放大。卡在颈间的手与在身下进出的物体是阻断半藏同理智间链接的罪魁祸首。但可悲的是，被侵犯者却从加害者那汲取到了快感。  
“你在躲什么，又在遮掩些什么？”源氏的声音夹杂在他脑内的嗡鸣中，似真似幻，“为什么我永远看不透你！”  
时间仿佛无休止了起来，抑或一瞬，抑或永远。究竟是哪一刻攀上巅峰已不甚明了，只记得那若置天堂，又似堕地狱的，分不清是更加痛苦，还是更加快乐的感受。  
“咳……咳咳……”  
脖颈上的桎梏被松开之时，空气忽然进入，半藏不由开始咳嗽。  
微微泛黄的白色液体溅在二人胸腹间，半藏颇为羞耻地垂下眼睑，闷声咳着。  
源氏似乎并没有让他歇口气的意思，不待半藏有所动静，当方才疲软下去的分身有起立的意向使时，便抬起他的腿，试图再度进入。  
“不要！”已经疲惫到极致的身体让他下意识地拒绝源氏继续下去。  
源氏闻言，忽然抬头，用那通红的双眼狠狠瞪了他一下。在临近崩溃的情绪里，他咬牙问道：“我为什么要听你的？你不喜欢被我这样对待吗？！”  
他看到半藏躲闪的目光，暗自里更加恼火。于是不再考虑对方，干脆地长驱直入。  
“别……不要……你出去……”半藏低低的哀求仿佛已经带上了哭腔，因为大幅度的顶弄而哆哆嗦嗦的。  
源氏对此不给予任何理会，咬着牙依旧疯狂地掠夺着。  
半藏这难以自控的模样同他一贯的肃穆形成了耐人寻味的反差。无论是他蹙着的眉梢眼角，还是他下意识的挣扎与逃避，都在清清楚楚地诉说着他的抗拒。  
“你就这么不想被我这样对待吗？”  
满心的爱恋却只换来这样令人灰心的抗拒，源氏的呼吸愈发急促，忽然拉起半藏死死抓着床单的手，伴着当啷的锁链声，将它置于自己的咽喉之上。  
“既然这样——”他沙哑地说着：“现在，我就在这里，来啊，杀了我啊，你不想被我这么对待的话就杀了我吧——就这样轻易——”  
“——就这样轻易地……”  
他将半藏的双手狠狠按在自己的喉前，咬着牙，视线愈发模糊。  
半藏想要抽回双手，却被他用力拉扯住。  
也不知是哪一刻，源氏冷不防落下一滴泪来。  
就像是打开了阀门一般，后来的泪水竟止不住地流下。  
可是，我又做错了什么呢？  
他这么想道。  
当泪水滴落在半藏脸颊上的时候，这突兀的冰凉的液体让他忽然怔住。  
源氏颓然松开双手，空茫地看着半藏。  
“我找了你那么久……”  
他的声音颤抖着。  
“对不起，半藏，我把你弄丢了……我跟不上你，我找不到你……”  
泪水不断涌出，积聚的情感以一种谁也料想不到的方式爆发。  
“我等了你很久，又找了你更久……我真的好想你……  
“不要离开我啊，哥……”  
不是嘶吼，也并非嚎啕；只是诉说，只是被压抑在喉咙深处的呜咽。  
源氏从未像现在这样失态过。  
从少年时期开始，他就没有一天不想向半藏展现自己成熟的一面的，莫说哭泣，任何可能让他示弱的行为都不曾出现过。  
至少在半藏眼里，他从来都是叛逆、倔强的，何曾如此脆弱地发泄过自己。  
拖着锁链的手轻抚恸哭者的脸庞，温热的触感似乎化开了他难解的委屈与怨恨。  
一如年少时那只伸出的手，将失落者从深渊中引向光明。


	18. - 18 -

\- 18 -

“源氏，不要哭。”

他零落的黑发散开在身下，苍白的躯体上，还留着不少青紫的痕迹。头顶刺目的灯光让他的双眼显得有些湿润，那一贯的清冷从而被一种柔弱却又温和的神情代替。  
源氏清楚地感到，在他颊边紧贴的温热手掌，还在细小地颤抖着。  
这场景甚至有些滑稽。  
——受害者似乎想要用尽所有力气，用尽所有温柔，去抚慰加害者的心。

或许是他的目光太过专注，太过包容。源氏颇为狼狈地躲开他的视线。  
“不要再这么看着我了。”他听到自己的声音带着明显的干涩和颤抖，“如果不能永远这样温柔地注视着我，如果让我得到之后再失去，那对我来说，不是太过残忍了吗？”  
脸旁的手微微顿住，而后带着迟疑回缩。  
“对不起……但我怕梦醒了，就再也见不到你了，源氏。”

梦？

源氏猛的抓住那只后退的手，恍若呢喃：“……你说什么？”  
大概是因为握住右手的力道已经超出了他的忍耐范围，半藏有些痛苦地皱起眉头。  
“今天的梦似乎格外不一样呢……”他的声音十分低沉，明明是平静的语调，却仿佛在恸哭，“虽然也算不得什么美梦，不过，比起以往，能这样被鲜活的你所憎恨着，我也很满足了。”

半藏所说的每一个字，源氏都听得一清二楚。可它们组合起来之后，却像是无解的迷题，源氏无论如何也没法理解这句话的含义。

而半藏还在断断续续的诉说着。

“对不起，这句话在十五年就该告诉你……可是这么多年来，每一天，每一次的梦境，你都在不断地死去……”  
源氏有些怔愣地松开钳制着半藏的手，他听到半藏的声音逐渐染上哭腔。  
“真的非常对不起，源氏……如果有机会重来一次的话——”  
半藏的手指轻轻插入源氏的指缝之中，而后缓缓收紧。  
“我喜欢你，源氏。如果重来一次，我会选择你。”

如果不算上分别的十五年的话，源氏一直认为，自己的人生是十分幸运的。  
尽管在很小的时候就失去了一切，不断辗转在暗街，但从九岁那年开始，他又获得了一切。在那之前的所有苦痛，都是为了将全部的幸运留在遇见那个人的那一刻。  
岛田半藏，他就是源氏的一切。  
他一直是一个保护者的形象。外界相传的冷硬的岛田少主，将所有的温柔与细致全都给了他一手带大的弟弟。他引导着源氏前进，也成为了他想要奔向的方向。

作为一个被保护者，源氏从没看到过，甚至从没想过，半藏会有这样脆弱的一面。哪怕是在性事上，他的泪水也更多来自羞怯和愉悦，而并非这样不顾一切的，仿佛一触即破的脆弱——

“所以，请不要离开我……”  
半藏扣着源氏的手，放在自己脸旁。他的泪水安静地顺着脸颊流淌下来，声音却哽咽的不像样子。

这一切都像是一场不真实的梦境，无论是之于半藏，亦或是之于源氏。  
半藏晚了十五年的回应，给源氏辗转不断的忐忑与求索划上了一个称得上是完美的休止符。就像是追着彩虹的孩子，终于抓住了光。  
源氏默不作声地解开锁链，将他拥在怀中。  
此刻，他的大脑一片空白，心中像是喜悦又像是愤怒也像是悲伤，交杂的情绪让他喘不过气来。  
等到他逐渐恢复思考能力的时候，半藏已经在他怀里沉沉睡去。  
像是做了什么美梦一样，源氏可以看到，他的嘴角还带着清浅的笑意，申请前所未有的轻松。

但与此相反的是，源氏的心情变得沉重了起来。  
方才沉浸在半藏的告白之中，因此他忽略了一些不太寻常的地方。  
半藏似乎认为，他们再度相遇的今天，只是一场梦。  
源氏轻抚过半藏的眉眼，而后将他额前的一绺碎发别在耳后。  
而从他的叙述来看，自己似乎……死在了十五年前的那天。  
怎么会这样？  
当时的情况，明明是——

#

再度睁开眼的时候，眼前是白茫茫的一片。

我……已经死掉了吗？

能死在半藏的手里，对于源氏来说也算是完美的结局了。  
可是，他的脑海中忽然闪过半藏那张无措仓惶，又悲伤悔恨的脸。  
他似乎，还是伤害了自己最在乎的人呢。  
但他已经死了，那么对于这件事，他将永远无法弥补。

自己现在是到了阴间吗？原来阴间是这样啊——

“——太好了，你终于醒了！”是一道温柔的女声。

胸口的疼痛这时才后知后觉地被感受到。  
原来自己没有死去啊……  
那——

“半藏呢？”源氏有些费力地扭头看向来人，撑起身体，不假思索地脱口而出。  
那是一位拥有着灿烂金发的美丽女性。  
安吉拉看着这个一脸担忧与惶恐的年轻人——拖着重伤未愈的身体，甚至才刚从深度昏迷中醒来，可他的第一反应却是问候另外一个人。  
她想起了守望先锋之前搜集到的资料，岛田兄弟的关系果然如同传闻中的那样亲密无间，可……  
那样铺天盖地的血色，不死不休的场景。  
于是安吉拉有些迟疑地开口：“……比起你来讲，他的伤势更轻一些，但似乎是因为长久以来的高强度打斗，他到现在还没有醒来。”  
眼前的年轻人像是松了一口气的样子。

忽然，他抬起头，目光锐利得令人背后发寒：“那么，这里是哪里？你，又是谁？”  
安吉拉此刻终于意识到，在黑道世家长大的孩子，从没有简单的角色。


End file.
